To Die for You
by Potter25
Summary: Rated R for Violence. Warning: very very sad!


I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron stared at the book propped open in front of him. The words blurred, and became disfigured as his eyes slipped in and out of focus. He was sweating, and his breathing was becoming harsh and ragged, yet he strained to keep his eyes one the paper in front of him.  
  
An ominous feeling coiled around his insides for the third time that week, and he glanced up, over the book to look at Harry and Ginny, sitting across from his armchair, on the couch, happily wrapped up in each other's arms.  
  
Ginny was glowing, glowing with happiness, and naivete. She was happily unaware of what was about to come. Harry on the other hand, knew exactly what was coming, and that was probably why he had his arm wrapped tightly, protectively around Ginny's waist. His eyes watched her sadly, and lovingly, as she remained blissfully unaware of any difference in Harry.  
  
He sighed, and snapped the large text shut. He rubbed the short red stubble that was growing on his chin and leaned back into the couch stifling a large yawn.  
  
"You ok, Ron?" a voice asked from directly above his head.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder, and nodded, turning red in the process.  
  
Hermione stood above him, looking down, a concerned pout gracing her pink lips.  
  
"No, you're not," she answered her own question. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, coming to sit down next to him. She rested a comforting hand on his thigh, and watched his profile.  
  
He didn't want to say anything, she'd think he was crazy. He bit his lip, and looked out the window. Dark ominous clouds drifted swiftly across the sky, and he could see the trees in the distance swaying violently in the strong winds. A moment later, the first large raindrop slammed into the window, followed by another, then another, until it was pouring savagely.  
  
He felt a soft hand reach under his chin, and ever so gently his eyes met hers. She stared at him worriedly. Her chocolate brown eyes danced over his, trying to read the emotions swimming in his. She'd probably never seen Ron like this, and most likely it scared her. Well guess what, this feeling was beginning to scare him as well. He wished he could take it all back.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you do realize that when you join the order, you will develop certain, shall we say skills.Harry, for one, has his scar, and the ability to talk to snakes is an added advantage."  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore, all those things were because of Voldemort."  
  
"Yes, but he didn't realize at the time that his doing will initially destroy him." He smiled at Ron, his eyes twinkling, as he messaged his long white beard.  
  
"I don't get it," Ron said confused.  
  
"It's quite simple, in order to join the order, you have to have some sort of defense, some sort of strategy, or a way to be of assistance."  
  
"I don't have anything."  
  
"That's where we come in. Most people who join the order don't have any real powers, the powers they develop come in a week to a two week period."  
  
Ron nodded, scratching his newly grown goatee. "Ok."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"He's coming," he said simply.  
  
Hermione's brown eyes searched his, looking for if he was telling the truth, and when she'd convinced herself, that he was indeed not fibbing, her eyes filled with tears. She dropped her hand from his face. She stared down at her lap, trying to blink away the tears.  
  
He stared at her, his best friend, the girl that made him laugh, made him angry, then immediately guilty, even once, had the ability to make him cry.  
  
He scooted over in his seat, and wrapped a long arm around her shoulders. She stiffened at first, but before long, as he continued to watch her, he saw a tear fall down her pale cheek. Her bottom lip began to tremble, and Ron's heart began to break. She was trying to be strong, trying to make sense of the world around her.  
  
Ron gently pulled her closer to his side, not saying anything. When she was finally close enough for him to feel the warmth of her body fit snuggly against his, and her warm breath on his collarbone, he gently, raised a hand, and gently pushed her head down onto his shoulder.  
  
He instantly felt her shudder, and he looked down to witness the first tear trail down her cheek.  
  
"I'm scared, Ron," she whispered.  
  
Ron stared at her, then did the unthinkable, unable to resist himself, he bent his head and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed up and down on her right upper arm, and felt her snuggle more into his side, shaking slightly.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you or Harry," she admitted again.  
  
Ron looked down at the top of her head. Warmth flowered in the pit of his stomach as he stared at her. It was clear then that he couldn't stand the thought of ever losing her. He loved her, and not as a friend, but as a lover.  
  
He sighed, and patted her back comfortingly as she cried into his robes.  
  
"I love you Hermione. I can't leave without saying that," Ron said quietly, staring down at her.  
  
She lifted her head, and smiled weakly. Her frizzy hair was wild around her head, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but he couldn't think of her anything less than gorgeous.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, and snuggled closer, resting her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
The warmth that had grown his stomach seemed to burst, and a colony of butterflies was released. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he rested his head on hers.  
  
They sat like that for hours, the common room began to empty, and soon the only ones that were left were Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"We should go to bed," Ron whispered, looking down at the sleeping Hermione, cuddled in his arms. Her breathing was light, and a slight smile formed on her lips.  
  
Harry nodded and kissed Ginny goodnight, before she disappeared up the girl's staircase to the sixth year girl's dorm.  
  
"I'm just going to take her up to bed, then we need to talk," Ron muttered to Harry. A confused expression flitted over his expression, but he nodded slowly.  
  
Ron scooped Hermione tenderly in his arms, and began to walk toward the staircase. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and her legs dangled from his side. He proceeded to follow Ginny's path up the girl's staircase.  
  
The hall was dark and silent. A comfortable silence, which in itself terrified him. He finally reached the door marked 7th years dorm and pushed it gently open.  
  
Moonlight streamed through the sheer curtains, illuminating Lavender Brown's bed, and the lump of covers that was undoubtedly Lavender herself. He found Hermione's bed, the only one that wasn't occupied, and pulled back the sheets, making sure that he held Hermione securely. He slid her in between the sheets, and her arms fell limp to the bed. He tucked her in, and stood back for a moment, just admiring her. The slight smile that played on her lips, even in the moonlight they looked pink and full, the long dark eyelashes that rested on her cheek.  
  
He knelt beside her bed, and took her hand into his. He rubbed back and forth on top of her hand with his thumb.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger." A smiled lifted the corners of her mouth. "That's why I have to do what I have to do. But I'll always love you, always, and if I don't make it.. please.please don't forget me." He leaned forward, his mouth mere inches from hers. He placed his lips over hers, and gave her a tender kiss. Her smiled widened as he pulled back, and pushed a strand of chestnut hair out of her face. He slowly stood up, keeping his eyes on the sleeping girl. "I love you," he said finally, and turned to leave out of the dormitory, making sure to close the door tightly behind him.  
  
When he made it back into the common room, Harry had already gone upstairs. He walked to the fireplace, picking up his wand from the center table before walk pointing it at the flames, extinguishing them. The common room was dark, as he then made his way up the stairs.  
  
He reached the dorm after a minute, and the only light in the room was a small flickering candle still lit in the bracket above Harry's bed.  
  
"It's happening, isn't?" It wasn't a question, more of a statement.  
  
"That's what it feels like, didn't you feel your scar?" Ron asked, pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
"Yes, a bit," he said a bit guiltily.  
  
"So, you don't know if he's near by?"  
  
Harry shuttered visibly in the dim lighting. "I didn't even think of that, I haven't been feeling it as much with the pain relieving charm Ginny's been casting on me."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"When do you think he's coming? I only felt a twinge this night, so he must be close for it to break through Gin's charm."  
  
"I'm going to say sometime this week," Ron said flinging his robes over the end post of his bed. "Earliest, possibly.tomorrow."  
  
"You told Hermione, didn't you?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron pulled sleep pants on, and turned to his friend. "Yes."  
  
Harry nodded, "bet she's worried."  
  
Ron nodded, and climbed under his own covers. "We'd better get some sleep, we're going to need it."  
  
Harry stood up on his mattress, and blew out the flame in the bracket, before getting into his bed. "Night, Ron."  
  
"Night, Har."  
  
The next few days slipped by, tensions high, and nerves nonexistent.  
  
"Harry, what's going on!" Ginny persisted at breakfast on the third morning, "I know you not telling me something! Something important."  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Ginny."  
  
She gave him a glare, before throwing her fork and napkin down on the table, with a clunk. She shot up, and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny wait! Please!" he pled.  
  
She didn't turn around, just kept walking out of the Hall, and flinging the doors open; she disappeared into the corridor.  
  
"Oh my God, not now. Not with all this happening," Harry muttered, hands gripping his hair.  
  
Hermione who sat next to Ron, felt his leg twitch, and she reached for his hand that was resting in his lap. She gripped it tightly and brought it to rest in her lap.  
  
"Harry, go to her," she insisted, nudging her head in the direction of the door, she deserves to know, and now a good a time as any, in fact I think we should have probably told her sooner.  
  
Harry stood up, hands visibly shaking, as he made his way down the length of the Hall. The crowds in the Hall were chatting, happily unaware.  
  
When he entered the corridor he turned his head in each direction, he saw her red hair bouncing with each step farther down the corridor on his left.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
She stopped, and turned. He was too far away to see anything wrong with her, but as he came closer, he saw her tear tracks.  
  
"Gin?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Harry, I just.I just." He stopped in front of her, her brown eyes watered, and she turned her head away, just as Harry saw the tears begin to fall. He took a step closer, and brought a hand to her cheek. He gently caressed the soft moist flesh of her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. "I just want to know what's going on."  
  
With that Harry pulled her into an embrace. "Of course," he muttered into her hair. The two slid to the ground right where they were, and Harry began to tell her the story, of how they had become a member to the Order of the Phoenix early, and how Voldemort was supposed to attack soon, or so they thought.  
  
Her tears never subsided, and her face was significantly paler, but he held her close to his side.  
  
"Nothing will happen to you, right?" she asked, looking up at him with glistening eyes.  
  
He just kissed her head and leaned his head to the side, resting his cheek on top of hers.  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes, until there was a caw from above their heads. Ginny and Harry both looked up as Fawkes descended carrying the sword of Gryffindor in his beak. He landed, and placed the sword in front of Harry's feet. He looked from Ginny to Harry, and cawed again.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny confused. She shrugged, and Fawkes flew away again, in the direction of the Great Hall...  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione stared at her plate, playing with the food on her plate with her free hand. Tears were swimming in her eyes, as she squeezed Ron's hand tightly.  
  
Ron squeezed back, trying to give her some comfort, but he knew that that was futile at this time. The atmosphere was too tense and suspenseful for anyone to be comfortable. Well besides those who had no idea what was going on.  
  
A piecing noise split through Ron's head, and he instinctively released Hermione's hand and rose it to his head. His face contorted with pain, his eardrums throbbing in pain.  
  
Hermione rose a hand to his shoulder, worry written plainly all over her beautiful face.  
  
Ron tried to stand up, but stumbled. "Get under the table!" he shouted, trying to pull her up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now!" he reached under her upper arm, and pulled her up. "Go!"  
  
"Ron! You're scaring me!"  
  
Just then the doors of the Great Halls were blew open with a force so strong, they bounced off the walls, falling off the hinges, and collapsing to the ground with a loud bang.  
  
The students instantly went into a panic as all the teachers stood up wide- eyed and blatantly terrified. Professor Dumbldore stood up slowly, weakly for his old age.  
  
Dozens of Death Eaters wearing long black robes drifted into the Hall, all carrying, not only wands, but also long swords, some straight, others rounded.  
  
Students screamed, and tried to scoot back against the walls farthest away from the Death Eaters.  
  
"Ron! Don't go! Don't do it! Stay with me!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Get under the table!" he growled, pulling his wand from the pocket of his robes. "Now!"  
  
"Ron! Please!"  
  
Tears were streaming down her face, as she gripped his arm, trying to convince him.  
  
He stepped forward, and pressed his lips against hers. He could taste the salt of her tears on his lips, and the pumpkin juice that she's just taken a sip of.  
  
When he backed up, he looked down at her with a sad expression. "I love you, always remember that. Now get under the table."  
  
She shook her head. Her tears still constant, "I love you too, Ron! I love you too!"  
  
"Then, get under the table, for me." He looked down at her, persuading her to do so. He hastily glanced over his shoulder, checking out the scene. The Death Eaters were killing one by one, mostly the students who were defenseless and unarmed. The Hall was covered with blood and bodies.  
  
He gently began to push her under the tablecloth before she was spotted. She finally relented, and hid under the tablecloth, watching as he ran away from her and into the fighting. The man she loved, and who loved her back.  
  
She followed him with her eyes for much of the fighting. He fought alongside Moody, Remus, and other member so the Order, but then a thought struck her. 'Where's Harry and Ginny?' Her heart constricted painfully.  
  
Just then a high cruel laugh drew the attention of all those fighting the Hall and Hermione herself. A man, if you could call him that, stood rigidly in the doorway. He looked vaguely human, beside the red eyes, and the snake like face. He raised his wand, and all the death eaters stopped, and made their way to their master. Hermione watched in horror, as all the Death Eaters took their places behind him.  
  
"Where is Mr. Potter?" Voldemort asked harshly.  
  
"Wherever he is you'll never find him," a voice all too familiar said from the corner. Her head snapped in his direction. Ron stood tall and brave, a scowl of pure hatred etched on his handsome face.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, 'Imperio!'" he bellowed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ron's eyes widened, he'd never mastered throwing this curse off in his fourth year, but he had too, for Harry's sake.  
  
"Where is Mr. Potter?"  
  
It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him 'he left at breakfast, shouldn't be far.' He repeated to himself. 'No, no, no, don't tell him.'  
  
Pain began to grow all over his body, and he began to shake with the effort, before he finally threw it off all together, he was breathing deeply, and he glared angrily at Voldemort.  
  
"You can do better than that," Ron growled.  
  
Voldemort grinned evilly, "indeed Mr. Weasley."  
  
Hermione somehow knew what was coming. So did all of the teachers, even though they could do nothing, because all of them were in full body binds or dead.  
  
She crawled out on all fours from under the table, and tried to sneak around some of the students, making sure that she was hidden behind all of their robes, until she was near enough to Ron to be of any help. When she was close enough she noticed that he had one long gash on his forearm arm, and a burn on his hand, probably from where a curse had grazed him. He stood defiantly, seemingly set on not showing just how scared he really was.  
  
Voldemort rose his wand again, and this time, muttered the 'Crucio' curse. Hermione watched Ron's face contort in pain, his fists clenched, until they were white, but he didn't crumple to the ground. He stood rigid, glaring at Voldemort. He began to convulse, as the pain became intense. She saw a glistening on his cheek and she realized that he was crying. Finally, he clutched at his stomach, and collapsed to his knees, staring up at Voldemort, hatred evident. Voldemort only laughed.  
  
That did it. Hermione came out from behind the student that she was hiding behind, and shaking with anger; she flung herself at Voldemort's wand, and began to pummel him, crying, and hitting at him irrationally.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" she shouted.  
  
Voldemort's wand lost contact with Ron, and he stared down at the girl that was attacking him with amusement.  
  
He had grew bored quickly, and threw her off of him. She skidded across the floor, her hair billowing out behind her and her head made contact with the stone ground.  
  
Voldemort gripped his wand, and lifted it to the place above her heart.  
  
"Noooo!" Ron shrieked, stumbling to stand up, but it was too late, Voldemort muttered the killing curse. Blinding green light filled the Great Hall. Hermione went limp, her eyes close, and her mouth wide. Her chest lowered for the last time.  
  
Intense fighting began. The aurors, because they couldn't apparate on Hogwart's grounds, began to show up from Hogsmeade.  
  
A wracking sob escaped Ron, as he ran to Hermione's side. He lifted her upper body into his lap, and smoothed her hair away from her face. Her face was contorted in terror, and he never, ever thought he'd ever have to see something like this, on anyone he loved. Tears rolled unrelenting down his cheeks.  
  
"WHY! WHY GOD!" he sobbed, leaning over into her hair. He kissed her head, and gently rocked her in his arms.  
  
He glanced up, noticing the Voldemort, was a little ways away, smirking at the sight, obviously enjoying himself.  
  
Ron felt white-hot fury race threw his veins, pumping, and throbbing. There was ringing in his ears, as he gently lowered Hermione's body to the ground. He stood up slowly, and walked, shaking with rage toward Voldemort.  
  
"Ron!" He stopped mid stride, and turned to a white, panting Harry, "Here."  
  
Harry flung the Gryffindor sword to Ron, who caught the hilt effortlessly.  
  
"I'll get his wand. He can't know I'm here yet."  
  
Ron nodded, and Harry gripped his wand making his way back into the crowd, taking a position behind Voldemort.  
  
Ron gripped his wand in his right hand and the long sword in his right. His lips formed a straight line, his eyes rigid and cold. He moved with light, purposeful steps.  
  
Voldemort laughed a cold and cruel laugh. "Are you ready Mr. Weasley? Where is Mr. Potter? If you tell me, I might consider sparing you."  
  
"I'll never tell," Ron said swinging the sword, positioning it above his head.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Ron heard Harry shout, and saw Voldemort's wand fly out of his fingers, and into Draco Malfoy's. Harry groaned, and cursed. Just then however, a Death Eater did the same to Ron, rendering him wandless.  
  
Voldemort just grinned evilly, before reaching to the Death Eater next to him. He grabbed his sword, and positioned it in front of himself. "All the better. I've always been one for sport, how exciting it will be to kill you the old way, before the killing curse was invented!"  
  
"I'm sure," Ron growled, bringing the sword down to cover his chest, as Voldemort advanced. Metal clashed with metal. Voldemort rose his sword again, ready to attack, this time at his head, but Ron's quick reflexes proved him capable, as metal clashed metal yet again. Ron advanced on Voldemort with a growl, and began to attack wildly, willing the tip of his sword to meet flesh, Voldemort's flesh. Voldemort made a jab toward Ron's shoulder, but Ron wasn't quick enough, the metal of the blade sliced into his upper arm. Warm blood soaked into his robes, but he was given little time to care, as Voldemort attacked again, this time an attempt at his side, which Ron successfully blocked. Twisting his wrist around, Ron managed to dislodge Voldemort's grip on the sword, sending it skidding across the floor, only a few feet away, right by Draco Malfoy's feet. Ron followed him as he scrambled to retrieve the sword at his servant's feet. Ron stood above him, shaking with anger. Every line and contour of his face proved that. He angled the sword over Voldemort's neck, making sure it was precise, before, raising it high above his head. As he was bringing it down, with force, Voldemort, whipped, around, his sword tip angled right for Ron's stomach. As Ron lunged forward, the sword plunged into his stomach. Pain burst through Ron. The sword in Ron's hand stopped in mid air, and fell to his side. Ron's eyes widened, as he reached down feeling the warm blood soak into his robes and onto his hands. His knees began to shake and tremble under his weight, causing him to fall helplessly to his knees.  
  
"Noooo!" a deep panicked voice shouted. Ron was sure it was Harry, and he wanted more than anything to say goodbye to his best friend, to tell him to take care of Ginny, because they would survive and live happily ever after raise kids, and eventually grandchildren.  
  
A Death Eater seemed to have stunned Harry then. "I have him, Master," a deep hard voice said above the fighting.  
  
Ron glared at Voldemort; his eyes blurred and became unfocused. He heard him laugh, a cold cruel laugh, before all went silent. He heard nothing else. He sent a silent prayer for his family and friends, and then, a silent prayer for Hermione.  
  
'I'm coming love,' he thought, as Voldemort, with a sharp jerk plunged the sword deeper sending the sword home. Ron knew no more, he slumped to the ground, and the world went black.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Noooo! No! No! You monster!" a fiery redhead shouted, crying hysterically, eyes-wide in horror, taking in the sight of her dead brother, her dead best friend, and her seemingly unconscious boyfriend.  
  
~~~~  
  
Voldemort rose to his feet, leaving the sword lodged in Ron's stomach, and grinned evilly at Ginny. Then his eyes trailed to where Harry was lying and his eyes lit up. "Finally!" was all he said, as he turned back to Draco Malfoy who gripped Voldemort's wand at his side. On Draco's other side he held a sword himself, just like all the Death Eaters.  
  
"Give it here."  
  
Draco stared at him, with what might look to anyone in the Hall as respect, but Draco knew different. He stared down at the wand that he held, then to Voldemort's outstretched hand. Images of his father being murdered by Voldemort began to play in his head, like a broken radio that kept repeating the same mournful tune. His eyes turned to ice as he looked back up at the Dark Lord.  
  
"Give it here, boy! Now! Do you disobey your master? Like your father? Do you want to meet the same end?" he sneered.  
  
Now was the chance. With one swift movement, too fast for anyone to react, he snapped the wand in half, and plunged the tip of his sword into the Dark Lord's heart cold heart.  
  
The Dark Lord's eyes widened.  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
"Shut up," Draco spat before shoving it roughly further into his chest, and twisting it. The Dark Lord cried in agony, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell to the ground dead.  
  
Everyone in the Hall stared in awe. Even the Death Eaters didn't know what to do, without their leader, they seemed lost. Some of them snapped out of the imperious curse that had been permanently placed on them, and they stared around the devastation in shock, before bursting into tears, and being lead away by Ministry officials for questioning. The other Death Eaters were taken away, and thrown into Azkaban for the rest of their miserable lives.  
  
And so ends the story.  
  
~~~~  
  
YEARS LATER!  
  
~~~~  
  
Ginny brushed a tear from her eye, as she cuddled into her husband's side. She held two bright red roses in her right hand, and she knelt by the tomb of her dear brother, and next to his her best friend, who had lost their lives in the final battle of Voldemort.  
  
She placed a shaking rose on each of their tombstones and felt Harry kneel beside her to place his on theirs as well.  
  
In loving memory of Ronald Weasley Loving brother and son, and caring friend, he will be missed. 1981-1997 Thank you for freeing us.  
  
In loving memory of Hermione Granger Loving friend, caring daughter, she will be missed. 1981-1997 Thank you for freeing us.  
  
Ginny felt tears again well in her eye, as she gently touched their tombs.  
  
"We miss you, Harry and I, you didn't even get to meet our children, Chase and Emily. You would have been their godparents," Ginny cried. "It's so different without you guys," she cried. "We love you guys and we'll never forget you. Never."  
  
Harry gently helped her to her feet, and kissed his wife's cheek.  
  
"Come on love," he said softly, taking one last look at his fallen friends.  
  
The wind picked up; scattering leaves, and making them swirl around their ankles. The light breeze tickled their faces, leaving a reassuring caress, almost as if in a thank you.  
  
The both smiled, and began to head home.  
  
~~~~  
  
That was probably, by far, the saddest thing that I've ever, EVER, written! But tell me if you like it! Please I would like to know how I did on my first Ron/Hermione story.  
  
Of course I had to add Harry/Ginny, it's just who I am.(  
  
Anyway! REVIEW! 


End file.
